Monster of Rock/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Monster of Rock. Gallery Corey thanks Peaceville.jpg Kin doesn't care about what Corey has to say.jpg Uh, but polite. It's nice to thank people..jpg BAG OF CHIPS!!!.jpg Corey begins to think.jpg Corey thanks Peaceville a different way.jpg Pick flick!.jpg Lamp flick.jpg Ceiling flick.jpg The kids watch the pick flick around the room.jpg The kids are scared if the pick.jpg The pick slices the bag in half.jpg The snack snuff slides south of the snack sack.jpg Kon thanks Corey.jpg Kin springs up and shouts his name.jpg Kin takes out the typicals.jpg The disc of the Typicals comes out.jpg Kon sees the Typicals dusc.jpg Corey thinks about Kin and Kon's story.jpg And it gives Corey an idea.jpg Corey wants to be an underground band.jpg Corey wants to play in the sewers.jpg Trina comes in hand bes a piece of crap.jpg She thinks Grojband stinks.jpg I thought Grojband was on Disney.jpg I guess not. Well, the good news is, there will be no satanic subliminal messages hidden in the backgrounds of this show..jpg Trina whispers her plan to Mina.jpg EVUL LAUGHTER.jpg Mina speaks her Mind and junk.jpg Corey ignores the stupid ol' Tri.jpg Kin warns him of El Chewpoocaca.jpg What's El Chewpoocaca?.jpg WHATS EL CHEWPOOCACA??.jpg Kin tells Laney the scary story of El Dhewpoocaca.jpg Laney think that story isn't real.jpg Why must you poo poo El Chewpoocaca?.jpg The band goes into the sewers..jpg Stopping suddenly.jpg We can test the sewer's reverb.jpg Ready to twin activate?.jpg Kin and Kon twin activate.jpg BRAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!'m.jpg the sound carries through the sweres.jpg The sound goes to where El Chewpoocaca is sleeping.jpg Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are above the sewer, ready to kill Grojband..jpg Mina looks into a barrel full of toxic waste.jpg Trina looks into her mirror as she happily talks about pollition.jpg Mina dumps toxic waste into the sewer.jpg Steaming sewer.jpg ROAR!.jpg Mona wonders what that noise was.jpg Trina doesn't give a crap.jpg EL CHEWPOOCACA BREAKS OUT IN RAGE.jpg El Chewpoocaca terrifies Grojband.jpg Nice belch Kon.jpg That wasn't Kon'n belch.jpg Kon burping into a boat.jpg Kon waterskiing.jpg Kon burping into a balloon.jpg And making a rock sign.jpg Kon burping while watching TV.jpg To change the channels.jpg But Kon's dreams are interrupted by El Chewpoocaca.jpg El Chewpoocaca roaring at Kon.jpg El Chewpoocaca is facing Grojband.jpg Kon declares to save the band.jpg Kon Burps on Elchewpoocaca.jpg But it has no affect.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to kill Grojband.jpg Grojband runs out of the sewer.jpg Kin and Kon barricade the sewer.jpg Kin and Kon are happy to see one of their Rock Lores is real for once.jpg Trina mocks them in the faces.jpg Yeah! El Chewpoocaca!.jpg Who said anything about a gordie monster?.jpg Mina gets a bleats.jpg Mina reads a bleat from Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory tells people about things he likes.jpg Trina is Bleating.jpg Shut up Mina!!!.jpg Trina explains what will happen between herself and Nick.jpg Mina speaks.jpg Skune yer boosh.jpg Grojband hates Trina and Mina.jpg What are we gunna do Core?.jpg Corey says that they should go back to the garage for a crazy plan that just might work.jpg People in the bathroom.jpg Kidnapped guy.jpg Grrglflt!.jpg Baby on the potty.jpg El Chewpoocaca kidnaps a baby.jpg Baby Grrglflt!.jpg Guy looking at a picture of a toilet.jpg Now that's what I'm talking about.jpg El Chewpoocaca grabs toilet fetich guy by the face.jpg Toilet fetish GRRGLFLT!!!.jpg Corey braining up a solution.jpg Kin droppin' some think beats.jpg YABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DOO!!!.jpg YIPPER YAPPER YOO HOO!!!.jpg Kon Bling Buddy!.jpg MAHNSTUHZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAYBEH!!!!!!.jpg Hey whatever, I have the groupies..jpg All what kids Corey?.jpg They're all gone Corey, gone!.jpg WOWZERZ!!! Looks like a bunch of crap..jpg Aw you got no proof!.jpg KATE AND ALLIE HAVE GONE MISSING!!!.jpg Kin reads Kate and Allie's texts.jpg GRRGLFLT TEXT!!!.jpg Okay, you have a little proof.jpg We interrupt this disturbing news broadcast with disturbinger news.jpg Buzz and Chance give the schpeil about El Chewpoocaca..jpg Chance says some toot.jpg Buzz says some more toot.jpg Chance pushes Buzz.jpg Bye-O Chance-O.jpg Chance kills buzz for no given reason at all.jpg Corey has a plan.jpg Is this a crazy plan that just might work?.jpg It is..jpg Carry on..jpg Corey flaps his snaptrap.jpg Yeah Corey Yeah.jpg Kon, dumbly sitting on the toilet, asks what the bait will be.jpg Kon is SITTIN' ON DA TOALEGHT!!! Mmpha mmpha mm!.jpg GAAAAAAH!!!!! GREAT GOD DUDE!!!.jpg I'M THE BAIT!!!.jpg Corey flushes Kon down the toilet.jpg Kon goes GRRGLFLT!!!.jpg Nick at the movie theater.jpg Trina is on Nick's date with him.jpg But Nick needs to go to the bathroom.jpg Mina in the soda.jpg Trina wait two or uh three minutes.jpg Trina is impatiently waiting for Nick.jpg She's done waiting.jpg Mina stops her from going into the bathroom.jpg Trina pushes Mina into the boys bathroom.jpg Nick died in the bathroom like Elvis.jpg Trina is not letting this crap stand in the way of her date with Nick.jpg Trina pushes Mina down the toilet hole.jpg Mina going down the toilet pipes.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney are still looking for Kon.jpg Kin activates the twin locator again.jpg But no response.jpg Kin keeps looking for Kon.jpg But he still can't find him.jpg Kin is in the Mario pipe.jpg Kids is getting PISSED OFF!!!.jpg But he finally hears a FRICKIN' BURP!!!.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney take a peep.jpg Dead Kon.jpg Kon likes being tortured.jpg He is restin' and relaxin' BAYBEH!!!.jpg Corey tries to warn Kon that he's under the attack of El Chewpoocaca.jpg Kon goes KER-nutto!.jpg That would explain the pineapple rings.jpg Cage full of children.jpg They hear El Chepoocaca's roar of doom.jpg RUN GROJBAND RUN! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband is hiding in the sewer pipage..jpg This floor feels rough on Nick Mallory's face.jpg Corey is watching in vileness.jpg Kon needs a monster lullaby.jpg Were monstrously lacking in the lyric department.jpg If Nick is here than that must mean ....jpg NIIIIICK! OH NIIIIIIICK!!!.jpg Trina steps on some bull.jpg Corey has ... YET ANOTHER CRAZY PLAN THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!.jpg Didn't we already see this wicked cool transition before?.jpg El Chewpoocaca is about to kill Nick.jpg Laney sets Nick up on a date with Chewpoo.jpg Corey dresses El Chewpoocaca like a girl ... Most likely because she already is a girl..jpg Is El Chewpoocaca a girl? I don't know..jpg El Chewpoocaca falls in love with Nick.jpg I'll guess from Corey's crazy dress up that Chewpoo is a she.jpg What a nice little picture we've got here..jpg Trina and Mina walk on on this disaster.jpg Trina watches in horror as El Chewpoocaca and Nick date.jpg Chewpoo cradles Nick.jpg Take cover. She's ready to blow!.jpg Nick left a date with me for a date with a monster!?.jpg Trina goes into diary mode ... With stink surrounding her.jpg Trina's anger writing flames in her diary mode.jpg Lava geysers shoot out of the sewers.jpg What the DING???.jpg Corey holding Trina's diary.jpg Come on Mina, I'm so over this until Nick loves me again..jpg Let's rock!.jpg The band plays a song.jpg The song is directed directly at Chewpoo.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to sleep.jpg THANK YOU PEACEVILLE!!!.jpg Corey flicks his pick.jpg Corey's pick slices open the lock.jpg YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg El Chewpoocaca dies in the crap.jpg Kate and Allie thank Corey for what he did.jpg Corey is happy.jpg Bricks and stuff.jpg Should we just wall her up in there again?.jpg I think there's a monster inside of all of us.jpg Rats go around Corey.jpg Let's brick this hole up.jpg Corey locks El Chewpoocaca up away forever.jpg It stinks down in here.jpg That was me.jpg That's our Kon.jpg Thanks for coming out everybody.jpg Garage door.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries